


Under The Moonlight

by smlang



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlang/pseuds/smlang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and I made a bet. She said I was incapable of writing PWP... after four pages of set up I conceded she was right. But, the Big Wolf fandom so rarely gets new fics, so I'm going to post this anyway.<br/>Tommy and Merton attend senior prom. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlight

Back in September no one would have guessed that the most popular guy in school would be taking his nerdy, weird, social misfit of a best friend as his prom date. No one would have predicted that Tommy Dawkins would even know the name of the only Goth at Pleasantville High. Yet here Merton was, adjusting his cravat and trying hard not to overthink the fact that his best friend turned boyfriend would be there any minute to escort him to the senior prom that he’d been swearing since Middle School he would not be attending. It's bizarre how much can change in a few short months.  
Merton jumped when the basement door banged open. Tommy let himself in, ignoring the reaction, and wandered over to the bed. “Man, my Mom would not let me out of the house until this stupid tie was straight.” Merton chuckled as Tommy pulled at the offending cloth.  
“You look good,” he strode to the taller boys side. Taking the strip of cloth between his fingers he pulled it free of Tommy’s collar. “No point being uncomfortable all night. Besides, you’re just going to keep yanking at it and you don’t want to look like you got dressed in the dark when you win homecoming king.”  
Tommy sighed with relief and released the top button of his shirt. “It’s not like I’m a shoe in or anything.”  
Merton just rolled his eyes. They’d been having this conversation for weeks, ever since Tommy had asked him to prom. There was no doubt that Tommy would win, and being the gentleman he is, he’ll share a dance with the prom Queen. And Merton will smile and pretend it doesn’t bother him and Tommy will smell the jealously on him, but he’d never ask Tommy to give up something like that. It matters to him in a way it could never matter to Merton, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get it.  
Merton squeaked indignantly as Tommy yanked him down. The taller boy held onto his waist, keeping Merton from falling off of his lap, and nuzzled Merton’s shoulder. Merton sighed and slipped his arms around Tommy’s shoulders.  
“You’re going to make us late,” he chided.  
“Like you care,” Tommy muttered against his skin before kissing him lightly.  
Merton squirmed and he could feel Tommy grinning. “No, but you will.” He huffed in irritation. “Time and Place, wolf-boy. Becky is upstairs with her friends having some chick flick marathon to make up for the fact that they’re missing prom.”  
Tommy placed a quick kiss to his pulse point before helping Merton slip from his lap. “I like your suit,” he smiled, standing and taking Merton’s hand.  
“Thanks,” the Goth blushed slightly. He’d been spending most of the weekend worrying about his outfit. He wanted to wear something with a dramatic flair, it didn’t feel true to himself not to, but he’d been nervous about embarrassing Tommy. He should have known better than to think Tommy would care that his suit was a little less than traditional. Tommy didn’t even bat an eye when Merton donned his opera cloak before walking to the door.  
“Oh, right,” Tommy snapped his fingers. “I almost forgot. You have no idea how long it took me to pick something,” he shook his head and smiled nervously as he fished through his jacket pocket. “I finally had to ask the woman if they had anything left over from Halloween so she could Goth it up a little,” he shrugged nervously and held out his hand.  
Merton felt his face split in a grin when he saw the boutonnière Tommy held out. It was a single black lily with black and white striped ribbon and a tiny silver skull holding it together. It was perfect and Merton kissed Tommy before snatching the flower from his hand to arrange it in his lapel.  
“You romantic,” the Goth smiled, admiring the flower. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you,” Merton beamed and walked to the desk. Nestled among the tomes and candles sat a small box. He’s spent at least as long as Tommy had fretting over his choice, but Tommy was such a classically all American guy that in the end he’d gone with a single red rose with baby’s breath accent.  
When he presented the boutonnière to the Jock Tommy grinned and snapped it into place on his lapel. Merton allowed the other boy to take his hand, lacing their fingers, and cringed at the slew of nervous babbling he knew was coming.  
“It’s the team colors, you know? And I figured it was classic, but elegant, not too cliché, but still in fitting with your all American heart-throb image and-” Tommy silenced him with a quick kiss.  
“Heart-throb?”  
“Shut up,” Merton squeaked. 

~

Prom went perfectly. Tommy did win homecoming king and, just as Merton knew he would, he shared a dance with the Queen. She looked thrilled, and Tommy smiled politely. Merton only smiled when he noticed exactly how much room his boyfriend was leaving for Jesus. He wasn’t the jealous type, okay, yes he was, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Tommy. Tommy had given him a grin over the pretty blondes shoulder as if he could read his mind and Merton had spent the rest of that particular song blushing into his glass of punch.  
The rest of the evening was spent with Tommy’s arms securely around him as they swayed to music that Merton felt the need to point out was horrible, at least every ten minutes. When the night was drawing to an end (when had it gotten so late?) Merton had found himself grudgingly accompanying Tommy and the rest of the football team to what was being termed an after party. Merton had never been so terrified in his entire life. Not even that time he’d been pregnant.  
These were the people that had spent four years (more in some cases) beating the tar out of him and stuffing him into lockers. Now he was being grouped in with the players girlfriends and it irked him to no end. He supposed he should just be happy they weren’t planning to sacrifice him to the football gods or whatever the Hell jocks do out in the woods late at night.  
Turned out jocks drank illegally obtained liquor and lost their clothing when they went out into the woods late at night. Merton preferred the goofy Ouija board antics he remembered from his resplendent childhood. Half the team was wasted and he couldn’t ever remember being more afraid for his physical well-being. They were cursing, posturing, and wrestling around the fire and he could already smell the burning flesh from when one of them inevitably fell in. Thank the gods Tommy wasn’t like that. The werewolf was still stone sober and had spent the better part of the last two hours preventing arguments from escalating and hedging his more rowdy team mates away from the flames.  
Merton was counting the moments until he could go home. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity but was in actuality a mere three hours, Tommy rejoined him and nudged his elbow. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Merton was too busy being flooded with relief to notice the odd tone or the fact that Tommy was leading him into the woods, not back towards the safety of his hearse. When he did notice he looked up at the taller boy quizzically, but didn’t ask. Tommy looked pensive, serious, and it made Merton curious. He didn’t often see a look like that on his best friends face.  
Tommy stopped a good distance from the rest of the crowd. They could still hear the occasional boisterous laugh, but the light from the fire had vanished and only the pale silver of the half moon was illuminating their way.  
“Tommy?” Merton’s curiosity was getting the better of him.  
“I never brought you out here, but I’d thought about it a lot, I wanted to show it to you,” he said quietly. Merton looked around confused. As far as he could tell they were just in the middle of the woods. Nothing particularly interesting about it.  
“I know it was before we met and everything, but I always felt like this place was important to us,” Tommy was looking up at the moon and Merton was a little distracted by the shadows on his high cheekbones and the little wispy curls of hair above his ears. “If I hadn’t come here I might never have gotten to know you and I just can’t imagine how much,” he frowned slightly. “Less my life would be without you.”  
Merton went a little wide eyed as realization hit just as quickly as the blush was spreading on his cheeks. “This is where you were bit.”  
Tommy tore his gaze from the moon and smiled at Merton. “Sometimes I think it was divine intervention. Like some deity up there was looking at me screaming ‘Dammit Dawkins, I’ve put him in your classes, stuck his locker next to yours, you’ve been in the same school since kindergarten, pay attention!’” he smiled a little sadly. “I still can’t believe I never noticed you before. I must be even dumber than everyone thinks.”  
“You’re not dumb,” Merton says automatically. Tommy’s self-depreciating side is not one of his favorites and that is not a conversation he wants to rehash right now. What’s happening right now is too important and terrifying. He can’t swallow down the hope that Tommy is working up to saying what he’s been longing to hear for far too long. Merton said it, Merton had admitted it in a spell induced trance and then repeated it to confirm it wasn’t just the magic talking. It was the best magical misfire that had ever happened to him because it resulted in their first kiss. Tommy still hadn’t said those three, over used, cliché little words that Merton wanted to hear so badly it made him completely disgusted with himself.  
“I’m the lucky one,” Merton took Tommy’s hand and smiled that so-happy-I-can’t-believe-this-is-real smile that broke Tommy’s heart every time he saw it. Tommy swooped in to kiss the expression away.  
When he pulled back Merton was silently cursing his Scandinavian ancestry. Damn his pale skin making every little blush stand out. He must look like a strawberry. Tommy cupped his face gently and ran his thumb over Merton’s cheek bone. Merton had been concerned at first that Tommy never got wolfy when they were being intimate (not that they’d done more than kissing) but he always had with Stacy, and Lori, and every other girl he’d dated. He’d assumed it meant that he didn’t excite Tommy in the same way his lady friends had. He knew now it was because Tommy wasn’t scared of rejection from him. He didn’t have that niggling little panic in the back of his mind. He trusted Merton.  
“I love you,” Tommy breathed quietly.  
Merton had expected his heart to soar when he heard those words, he’d thought it would make him melt and sparkle and swoon. Instead he felt a knowing smile pulling at his lips and he leaned up to kiss Tommy lightly. “I love you too.” He knew how Tommy felt. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought hearing the words out loud would change anything. He always had bats (butterflies are for plebeians) swooping around in his stomach when Tommy was near anyway.  
Tommy looked like a huge weight had just been lifted and he placed his hands on Merton’s waist and pulled the smaller man against his chest. Merton’s small whine of disapproval at being man handled was swallowed up when Tommy kissed him again. This time they didn’t pull away, however, Merton let his tongue slip into the younger boys mouth and smirked a little at the shocked moan it elicited. Tommy might have wolf strength, but Merton had a few tricks up his frilly black laced sleeves.  
Tommy leaned lower as Merton hooked his arms around the taller boys neck and Merton used the angle to deepen the kiss. Tommy made a startled sound and pulled Merton closer when his tongue pulled off a little acrobatic trick he was not going to mention he learned from a vampire.  
Lunar madness could happen on a half moon, right? Merton was going to file that under things to research because seconds after he’d slid a hand between Tommy’s warm skin and the starched white fabric of his shirt he found himself flat on his back with glowing Yellow eyes regarding him hungrily.  
“Um, wow,” he squeaked with about as much dignity as he could muster.  
“Sorry,” Tommy nuzzled his neck as the glowing faded. “You smell good.”  
“Wolfy compliments will never cease to be both flattering and slightly creepy,” Merton quipped as he smoothed his hands down Tommy’s sides.  
“You love it,” Tommy nipped at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Merton felt a tingle go down his spine. He ran a hand through Tommy’s curly hair and sighed, tilting his head back to give the brunette better access. Tommy made a low rumbling sound and kissed the goths pale throat. Merton gasped and mumbled a vaguely affirmative response. Tommy was working at the buttons on his shirt, but Merton was too busy mewling into the kisses to be truly cognizant of his surroundings.  
Tommy had lost his jacket before they’d even gotten to the woods and Merton was making quick work of the buttons of his shirt as the wolf continued to pepper his throat and collar with kisses. He had the offending garment bunched around Tommy’s elbows in no time and his thin hands were sliding easily over the smooth contours of the werewolfs chest. His own shirt had lost two buttons in Tommy’s clumsy enthusiasm and he whimpered when the brunettes mouth ventured to his exposed chest.  
Before Merton was really aware of it his shirt was discarded somewhere behind him and Tommy was staring up at him from somewhere near his navel. His green eyes were amused and curious and Merton realized with a significant amount of humiliation that he was nervous babbling and couldn’t remember a single thing he’d been saying.  
“Dreaming about it, huh?”  
Merton was sure that if his face could melt from the power of his mortification it would. “I, uh,” he smiled nervously. Okay, he could admit that on the rare occasions when he’d allowed himself to indulge his baser primal desires Tommy had featured prominently in his mind. He could admit it to himself. Admitting it out loud to Tommy was an entirely different thing and he was pretty sure he was going to die from embarrassment.  
Tommy seemed to sense his panic and distracted him with a light bite on his hip. “Earth to Merton,” his amused voice called. “I said we can stop if you want.”  
“No,” he answered far too quickly. “No, I mean, if you want to keep going. I’m fine, just,” he smiled shyly. “Nervous.”  
Tommy nodded sagely and lifted himself onto his forearms. “Me too. I’m not going to lie, buddy, I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing. I mean, there’s only so much a guy can learn from google.”  
Tommy had researched how to have sex with him. Merton was now certain his heart was going to burst right out of his chest and completely ruin the mood.  
Tommy didn’t seem to hear the irregular way it was hammering though, and Merton counted that as a small miracle considering his wolf hearing. “I don’t really know either,” Merton confessed, cursing the heteronomativity of the sexual education system.  
“Guess we just go with what feels good and stop if we have to?” Tommy offered. Merton didn’t have enough blood flow to his brain to argue. He nodded enthusiastically and Tommy smiled one of those charming smiles and dove right back down to sucking a bruise onto his hip. Merton threw his head back and a deep groan rose up from his chest. He really couldn’t bring himself to care that it was embarrassing.  
By the time Tommy was satisfied with the bruise he’d left Merton’s hips were canting up without his permission, making him blush and whine into the crook of his arm. Hiding his face was doing no good, Tommy could probably see him in the dark easily, but his face felt so warm and he was quickly losing the ability to filter through his brain what was an okay reaction and what was not.  
“Tommy,” his voice was high and strained. “Fuck.”  
That got the brunettes attention. Merton swore far more than Tommy did, but it still wasn’t often.  
“You okay?” Tommy sounded breathless and Merton could only nod mutely and bite the inside of his cheek. “You sure?” Tommy sounded totally unconvinced.  
“Just hot,” Merton mumbled. Tommy grinned and Merton batted at him before he could make the obvious joke.  
Tommy chuckled before sitting back on his haunches. “Are you sure you don’t want to stop?”  
“Do you?” Merton sat slowly. “Because you’re being kind of insistent.”  
“Just making sure you’re okay. You’re being weirdly quiet,” Tommy leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “I don’t want to push my luck.”  
Merton huffed a laugh and pushed Tommy back until the taller boys legs were sprawled under him and he could comfortably straddle his lap. “I’m fine, Tommy,” he mumbled before pressing a kiss to the other boys jaw.  
Tommy tilted his head back and sighed contentedly. Merton held onto his shoulders and proceeded to pepper the column of his throat with gentle kisses. Tommy held onto his hips and Merton grinned a little, hearing the jocks breathing becoming more unsteady. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling overwhelmed.  
When Merton bit experimentally at the base of his throat Tommy’s hips bucked up, sending a jolt of electricity down Merton’s spine. There was a tense moment of stillness where they both registered exactly how affected they were and exactly what they were doing. Then Tommy was lifting Merton and pulling him flush against him and Merton’s tongue was pressing insistently into Tommy’s mouth.  
Frenzied, that was the best way Merton could describe it. It was like a switch was flipped. They had been experimenting, seeing where the playful caresses would take them and now his blood was buzzing with an unfamiliar urgency and he needed Tommy. He wasn’t sure how, he just knew that he needed him more than air.  
Then Tommy’s hand was down his pants and he was babbling again.  
“Tommy,” he crooned, throwing his head back and helplessly thrusting his hips up. “Don’t stop, please, oh god, I don’t even know what you’re doing, but please don’t stop,” he whined.  
Tommy laughed and adjusted Merton on his lap. “Hang on,” he muttered hoarsely. “Merton, stop squirming.”  
He’d like to say he at least tried to hold still, but it would be a lie. At some point Tommy freed him from his evil, vile dress slacks and there was a shock of cold air and then Merton’s mind went completely blank. Tommy had freed himself as well and had one large hand wrapped around both of them. Merton was writhing helplessly in his grip, Tommy’s other hand at the small of his back the only thing keeping him from falling.  
Tommy was growling, eyes flashing yellow and Merton couldn’t help but moan low and desperate. Neither of them was going to last, that much was painfully clear. Merton was arching his hips, grinding himself into Tommy, his mouth moving over words he couldn’t process as he clung to the brunettes shoulders. Tommy buried his face in Merton’s shoulder as his rhythm began to falter.  
Merton felt his body go stiff and the world may have ended right there and he wouldn’t have noticed. When he came back to his senses he was irrationally terrified that he may have just passed out and he’s pretty sure that’s not normal or healthy.  
“Oh god,” he sighed when he realized he was still being held firm on Tommy’s lap and the lapse in consciousness was only momentary.  
“Yeah,” Tommy agreed quietly and Merton felt a little thrill at the gravelly quality of his voice.  
His stomach was sticky with rapidly cooling substance-he-didn’t-want-to-name-because-that-makes-this-all-too-real-for-his-sluggish-brain and he leaned heavily against Tommy’s shoulder. The taller boy placed a gentle kiss to his neck and Merton felt himself grinning like a fool.  
“I love you,” he muttered, wrapping his arms loosely around Tommy.  
“Love you too, buddy.” Tommy replied happily.


End file.
